


warm me up

by magisterequitum



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hawke,” Sienna groans, and his name’s a curse. </p><p>Another shake and more snow lands on her and their bed, his fur standing up every which way. Amusement comes from his end of the mating bond, humor and delight twining together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts).



> For Emma who is in her own SnowPocalypse. <3 
> 
> set sometime in the near future for these two.

Sienna is no stranger to snow. 

Winter brings snow to SnowDancer every year. The Pack loves the change in weather. All members from pups to adults venture out in groups and couples to play in the new dustings and inches they get. She does too, dressing herself in thick boots and coat. 

It’s when they get the heavier snows, the ones that send most of the Pack inside because it’s just too cold and just too much, that Sienna learns there’s one person that doesn’t mind the blizzards. 

One person she has to deal with. One person who she sleeps beside. One person who is her mate. 

Sienna comes awake at ice cold sensation on her skin. Her brain jolts to catch up with the difference in being asleep and warm to now freezing. She grunts and opens her eyes, shoulders moving under the thick comforter she likes in the winter months. 

Bright blue eyes greet her squinting gaze, tongue lolling in a wolf’s laugh. 

“Hawke,” she groans, and his name’s a curse. 

Another shake and more snow lands on her and their bed, his fur standing up every which way. Amusement comes from his end of the mating bond, humor and delight twining together. 

Sienna growls, a quick short one that Hawke says only makes her adorable. She attempts to drag the comforter over her head, saying, “I will burn you.”

A kaleidoscope of colors shines for a moment by the bed. The sight of her mate shifting from animal to human is nearly as bright as her own x-fire. The light stings her still sleepy eyes in the low-light of their bedroom. Then, cold hands grab at the comforter, pulling it down to expose her upper body. 

“Now, where would be the fun in that?” Hawke says, cold nose skimming along her shoulder. 

She hisses as the contact where her tank top doesn’t cover, leaving her open to his attack. He’s cold everywhere, not just his nose. “You’re crazy.” 

He is crazy. He likes the heavy snows. He and his wolf both love to play in it, bounding through the thick drifts, white fur making him invisible. She’d known the rumors that he went everywhere without shoes even before they were mated, had seen him walk without them, but hadn’t known till now. Along with having him as her own, she’d apparently bonded herself to a man that enjoyed acting like a child in the snow. 

“Crazy for you.” 

“That’s terrible,” she starts to say through a yawn, and then gasps when he rises and slides into the bed next to her, cold body pressing against the entire length of her. “ _Hawke._ ”

Pulling her close with his arms wiggling around her back, Hawke grins at her through the dark. “C’mon, baby, you can warm me up.” 

Mouth a frown, Sienna tries to glare up at him, toes stretching as he twines their legs together. “Sure. I can warm you up.” 

She raises a small line of x-fire across the arm curved around her stomach. She’s gotten better at her abilities with practice and time. In fact, she can use it to regulate her own temperature. Such as when her mate drags her outside into the snow. 

“Cute,” Hawke snorts, dipping his neck to bury his head against her collarbone. Sharp teeth bite down quick. “Brat.” 

“Warmed you up, didn’t it?” she retorts, letting the x-fire dissipate. His changeling body would heat up soon enough. 

A kiss to the underside of her chin, then her jaw, cold breath again her ear. “I was thinking other ways.” 

She arches into his mouth even as she says, “You shook snow on me while I was sleeping. I don’t think you deserve anything.”

Tipping her onto her back from their sideways position, Hawke leans down to brush his lips against hers. A quick kiss that’s so mild compared to their normal ones. His lips curve in a smile as he does it again. “Then maybe I should make it up to you.”

“Apologizing?” She frees her hands to tunnel them through his hair, gripping the strands. “Big bad alpha saying sorry?”

A tease that gets her bottom lip bit and then sucked, drawing a moan from the back of her throat. 

He growls. “Restitution.” 

"Better be a good apology," Sienna says, rising to meet his mouth and lifting her arms as he starts to tug her tanktop over her head. 

"They always are," his tone all alpha, ego full in force. 

She'd roll her eyes if he hadn't just then sucked her nipple into his mouth. A mouth that no longer is cold. 

And also if this isn't the third time this winter alone he's come back inside the den, woken her in this manner, and proceeded to apologize this way. She's gotten used to it. He leaves her with little complaints after the initial shock wears off. 

Later, curled up against his side, his naked skin now her own personal furnace, Sienna yawns and asks while playing with the fine hairs on his arm, "Everything alright outside?"

More than just playing in the snow, Hawke checks the borders and areas during the heavy snows for any problems or potential ones. He just enjoys the work a little too much. 

His answer is a deep rumble at her back, nose skimming through her hair as he nuzzles her. The mating bond twists warm between them, happy and content. 

She'll be lucky if she isn't dragged outside in the morning, and can only hope the snow hasn't dumped more by then.


End file.
